In a fabrication process of a liquid crystal panel, due to a poor circuit, a dot defect and a line defect will be generated, and during manufacturing the liquid crystal panel, because dust, organic matters, metals and other impurities are adsorbed onto a region close to some color filters on the liquid crystal panel, pixels corresponding to these color filters will emit light much more brighter than the remaining normal pixels, which is referred to as a light leakage phenomenon, i.e., a bright-spot pixel defect.
For the bright-spot pixel defect, according to knowledge of the inventor, the pixel defect is repaired by using a repairing method of physical light shielding through crushing and diffusing a black matrix surrounding the pixel. The specific repairing method is that: an apparatus is positioned to a defective pixel, a worker manually aligns a laser for diffusing the black matrix precisely to a pixel region so as to perform laser irradiation, and the laser irradiates an alignment film so that the alignment film is damaged, in order to reduce light transmittance of liquid crystal by using a method of weakening arrangement characteristics of the liquid crystal, so as to eliminate the light leakage phenomenon, and brightness also may be adjusted in the repairing process while the laser irradiation is performed, so as to confirm a repairing effect.
However, a process of aligning the laser in the above-described method requires to align the laser precisely to the pixel region manually, and a process of adjusting the brightness requires to adjust the brightness manually, which cannot achieve automatic repairing of the defective pixel.